NaLu Week 2016!
by wolfiecaw
Summary: I'm back with writing for weeks! Yeah! Started a little late, but who cares? It is now time. For Nalu oneshots!
1. Day 1- Longing

Lucy was beginning to get bored. She and Cana had been walking around the cavern for what felt like hours, and they rarely spoke. When Lucy tried chatting, Cana hushed her in fear of an ambush. When Cana began to blabber, which made Lucy see Cana as a hypocrite, it was because she longed for booze. To Lucy, it was disgustingly quiet.

Wait. _When did I ever get this mentality?_ Lucy thought to herself. The thoughts ran around in her head. When she was little, she didn't exactly LOVE peace and quiet, but she was fine with it. After her mother died and she got older, Lucy began to get used to the silence. In fact, she wanted there to be silence. When she stepped out to Hargeon, however, everything changed. Flipped. Switched. Snapped. Why?

Natsu. Lucy's salmon-haired companion and his blue cat were always the most talkative of the bunch. When they took missions in their walking distance, Natsu would always share ridiculous stories of past missions. Happy would crack jokes too, but Natsu was the most energetic out of them all. Something about Lucy told her she liked that part of him. _What?! I can't_ seriously _be thinking this right now!_ Lucy always brushed off Natsu as "not her type", mostly because of he was very rambunctious and difficult to deal with sometimes. They bickered too, but Lucy knew that Natsu started it for the stupidest reasons. However, right now in this stupid cave on this huge island, Lucy wanted Natsu by her side. _What is_ wrong _with me today?!_ Lucy screamed in her head. Lucy couldn't deny this longing, even though she wanted to kill it with her bare hands.

She wanted Natsu, she needed Natsu. Right here. Right now. In this stupid cave. Cana was her friend and all, but Natsu just felt like something else. Lucy _wanted_ him to be something else. Unknowingly, Lucy began to walk faster.

"That's the spirit! I wonder who we're going to battle!" Cana shouted ecstatically, throwing a fist into the air. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah!" she shouted and raised her fist as well. Lucy knew full well this was a lie. She just wanted to see Natsu soon. So Lucy was going to do whatever it took to be by Natsu's side again, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Hey! Found ya!" somebody shouted from across the cave. Lucy and Cana stood ready for battle. Soon, they could perfectly tell who the two people were. Lucy smirked.

 _Freed and Bickslow? No sweat._

Nothing was going to beat Lucy's longing. Cana looked at Lucy, and then at their opponent. After the battle was done and over, like Lucy predicted, the two ran off. Lucy was noticeably ahead of Cana, running as fast as her legs would allow.

 _Natsu!_

 _Natsu!_

 _Na… tsu..?_ The fire dragon slayer was nowhere to be found. Lucy's hopes sunk to the ground. Natsu wasn't there yet. Had he lost? _Impossible!_ However, Erza, Gildarts, and Mira were lurking about. Natsu surely could have been crushed by them. Lucy shook the thought out of her head. _Not after I came this far… He has to be he-_

"Wow, that battle was CRAZY! Right, Happy?" a voice shouted, carried by the wind. Anybody on the island could've heard. Maybe even Mavis. It was none other than Natsu. Lucy resisted the urge to jump up to her feet and scream his name. Just seeing him, hearing him, that was enough for Lucy. Her longing had finally laid to rest, and she felt warm inside.

For about two seconds.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I'll announce the second stage of the exam. You are to find Mavis's grave. Go on now!" Makarov announced. Natsu and Happy immediately scurried off, bringing that annoying longing feeling back. Lucy hated it.

"Cana, let's go!" Lucy called, already running.

"Alright, alright!" Cana replied. Lucy's longing was back, but she planned to find the grave in minutes. Had Cana not put her into a deep sleep. In this deep sleep, Lucy had a dream. In her dream, she saw Natsu smiling. That nice grin he always gives. In her dream, Natsu took Lucy's hand like he did in Hargeon. Yes, with police chasing them. In her dream, they sat together by a fire, Lucy's head was against Natsu's as they shared hilarious stories.

Lucy wanted that. Lucy longed to be by Natsu's side again.


	2. Day 2- Reunion

"Wait… Lisanna?!" Natsu yelled, louder than the rain. Lisanna saw Natsu and ran to him with open arms.

"Agh!" Natsu yelled as he came crashing to the ground. His face was only inches away from Lisanna's. Lucy knew she should be happy. Somebody her guild thought was dead… wasn't dead. She had even come back from Edolas. However, Lisanna was making Lucy uncomfortable. Insanely uncomfortable. All this time, Lucy thought she knew Natsu best. Here was someone who knew him better. Lucy didn't know why, but she felt as if she had lost. Against who? Lisanna. Maybe it was the rain, making her feel bitter and forcing the blame on somebody else. Lucy shook her head. _It's not Lisanna. It's not Lisanna. She's not the one making me feel this way._ Lucy shook her head. Lisanna got up, apologized to Natsu for crushing him. As soon as both were standing and away from each other, Lucy felt a wave of relief. _No!_ Lucy screamed in her head. _It's not Lisanna's fault!_

That is, it wasn't Lisanna's fault until Natsu gave her a big smile and a few tears. That was _her_ smile. Lucy shook the thought out of her head. Natsu was Natsu. He could smile for anybody. He could cry for anybody. They were nakama. However, part of Lucy acted as if it was _her_ smile and the other half yelling it was everybody's smile.

"Hey Luce! Ready to head back to the guild?" Natsu called, already proceeding down the hill. Lucy, with a solemn look on her face, simply nodded. Natsu was too dense to notice, but Happy did. The blue cat thought talking to Lucy would result in getting hit, so he went to Natsu.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with Lucy." Happy whispered worriedly into Natsu's ear. Natsu looked confused.

"What do ya mean?" Natsu asked. Happy sighed, then pointed to Lucy. Natsu stared at her for a while and finally realized what Happy was talking about. She _did_ look down in the dumps. Natsu furrowed his brow, pondering why Lucy was like this. Natsu sighed.  
"Hey, Lisanna, go ahead alright? I'll be right back." Natsu whispered to his childhood friend, fearing Lucy would hear. Lisanna nodded. Natsu turned around and stepped towards Lucy slowly, as if it showed his emotions. Lisanna bit her lip. She could tell Natsu cared about Lucy. They way he walked, it showed Natsu was concerned for the girl.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said cheerfully, hoping Lucy would reply in the same tone.

"Hey." Lucy droned, opposite of what Natsu wanted. Natsu hair, already droopy from the rain, seemed to droop even more from Lucy's response.

"What's wrong? Ya don't seem like yourself." Natsu said, concerned. He put on a frown. Lucy sighed and looked away. A few seconds later, she returned with a smile.

"I'm fine! It's okay. Go back to Lisanna, I bet you missed her." Lucy said energetically. Natsu could tell it was a ruse. He could see right through her. The smile was cheap, the tone of her voice played pretend.

"Lucy. Really. What's wrong?" Natsu whispered. Maybe if he assured nobody could hear, she'd tell him. Without realizing it, Natsu gently placed his hand on Lucy's left cheek. Slapping his hand off, Lucy began to talk.

"I… Lisanna… I hate myself. I'm jealous, okay? The fact that the second she came back you… left my side. When you were reunited… it looked as if a princess and her prince charming finally got back together. I don't know… I'm a terrible person." Lucy whispered. Despite just slapping his hand away, Lucy's head landed on Natsu's right shoulder. The rain made it hard to tell, but Lucy was crying. Without moving, Natsu spoke.

"Aw, Luce. I'd never, ever just forget about you with the drop of a hat. Lisanna… we're really good friends but nothing more. You mean… so much more." Natsu whispered reassuringly. Lucy, beginning to blush, got off his shoulder.

"Idiot!" she yelled. Lucy ran down the hill. Natsu was left there, baffled. Lisanna could see him, tracking Lucy with his eyes. _I guess Natsu's found his one true love. Not me..._

 _Lucy. Oh well._ Lisanna thought. Sighing, she continued on. Reunited, and rejected. Natsu's heart belonged to Lucy.


	3. Day 3- Admiration

"Augh, this modeling thing is getting so boring. If only I could write instead." Lucy groaned, flopping onto her couch. Lucy wanted something fun to do, something interesting. Something wacky but unforgettable. This perfectly described every mission Lucy went on with Natsu. Thus, Lucy wanted to write insane and engaging articles to give that same feeling to everyone- not just her. However, she needed excitement more than an audience did. It had only been 2 and a half months since Natsu left and Fairy Tail disbanded. On the wall was a drawing of Natsu, grinning, and a flame in his hand. Lucy remembered that Reedus drew it for fun but gave it to Lucy after her persistence. Those energetic times at the guild were gone now, Lucy thought.

Her magic wasn't though. However, all she used her spirits for these days were company… and the occasional haircut but that was it. So what to do with magic? Nothing? There was no purpose to get stronger. Lucy could join another guild but… it just wouldn't be like Fairy Tail. No purpose, all the amazing things she'd done before were nothing now. If only she could just go back! Not likely…

But what if it did? What if all those good times were to return? Tomorrow, a week, a month, a year, maybe even a decade. Lucy had to be ready. Something told her those times were going to return. Lucy looked at her guild mark, then her keys, and finally the drawing of Natsu and his flames. Lucy came to the conclusion that Natsu was somewhere out there training, and that she should too. Natsu's probably working hard. Probably. So Lucy decided she had too as well. Starting tomorrow, Lucy was going to train. Train so that she could give a helping hand to her spirits instead of just having them fight for her. Looking at the drawing once more, Lucy clenched her fists and grinned. She felt powerful.

Along with this feeling of empowerment, Lucy also felt some newfound admiration for Natsu.


	4. Day 4- Secrets

"BOO! There is _no way_ you don't have any juicy secrets! I swear, Lucy, every time we play this game you make it _boring_! We have heard about Iris and her stupid adventures a bazillion times by now, and it only interests Levy! You _party pooper!_ Even _Mira_ brings more fun to the table, and she's the one with all the juicy secrets about others!" Cana shouted, tugging on Lucy's pajamas to bring her up close. Cana had a nasty snarl on her face, looking more like her Quatro Cerberus drinking pal. Levy tried to calm Cana down, but she was too short to be noticed. Mira and Erza shook their heads, Wendy hid in the pillows, and Juvia went and did her own thing. This was an average "girl's night" at Fairy Hills. Lisanna, Evergreen, and Laki stopped going a while back. Laki got annoyed of hearing Cana yell at Lucy for being boring, Lisanna left because her sister continuously shared embarrassing stories about her, and Evergreen for the same reason as Lisanna. Cana, drunk as ever, dropped Lucy onto the couch and sighed. However, something new happened.

"Fine! I'll tell you! Goodness Cana, you're such a pain sometimes!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Cana fell backwards, almost crushing Wendy. Mira began to whoop. Erza grinned.

"Whoo! Lucy! Lucy! What's! You're! Secret!" Mira shouted cheerfully. Lucy tried to resist a blush as red as Erza's hair but to no avail. She grit her teeth, but then took a deep breath. Covering her face, Lucy began to mumble.

"My secret… My… secret…" Lucy began, but nobody could hear.

"Speak LOUDER!" Cana shouted enthusiastically. Lucy took another deep breath before shouting,

"My secret is that I like Natsu!" Lucy immediately scurried to Wendy and her pillow hideout. Wendy never thought she'd see the day that she patted Lucy's head for comfort. Lucy, digging her face into pillows, blushed harder than Wendy did when she revealed she liked Mest. To do that is somewhat of an accomplishment.

"AAAAAWWWWWW LUCY LIKES THE FIERY BOY, LUCY LIKES THE FIERY BOY!" Cana screamed, booze in hand. She stood on the tabletop, waving the empty bottle. Mira began ripping apart her "shipping photo albums" that had Lucy without Natsu or vice versa. Juvia gave a big sigh of relief that she had one less love rival. Erza started ordering a wedding cake of her preference. Lucy sighed. She was never going to hear the end of it.

"Alright… Natsu, it's your turn!" Gray shouted across the room. At this moment, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and a handful of other male Fairy Tail wizards were at Gajeel's house. Since he was formerly a part of the Magic Council, Gajeel had upgraded his house. Currently, they were playing "Ultimate Truth or Dare!"

"Sweet! I"m gonna score the most points on this one for sure! Gajeel, I'm gonna crush ya and you'll be screamin' for your money back!" Natsu shouted, an evil laugh following. Gajeel snorted.

"You? Beat me? When this is over, I'll be takin' your emergency safe!" he responded. Natsu shook his head and pulled out a paper from the Truth and Dare cups. Gray grinned. The whole night, nobody had drawn "the paper". Gray wrote it, and was sure it'd take anybody down. Crossing his fingers, Gray wished the truth paper Natsu had was the one.

"Okay… the dare is to… pretend you're drunk and make out with Max's broom?!" Natsu yelled in astonishment. The guys cracked up. Gray didn't laugh though. He was too busy making extra hands to cross more fingers with.

"And the truth is… say who you like…" Natsu started off enthusiastic, but his voice lowered. Gray's eyes widened, a huge smile on his face.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Gray shouted. Natsu gave Gray a nasty look. Laxus and Gajeel were already betting whether Natsu would pass it or not. Gray saw the look on Natsu's face. He couldn't afford for him to skip the truth, so Gray threw in a little bit of bait.

"Natsu, you know you're losing, right?" Gray called out to the fire dragon slayer.

"Am not!" Natsu yelled. Gray shook his head.

"Yes you are. If you bothered to check the scoreboard, you'd see you're in last place." Gray explained, pointing to the scoreboard. Indeed, Natsu had the least points.  
"Rrrgh… Fine! I'll do both!" Natsu shouted, face getting close to his hair color. Laxus gave a little "yeah!" seeing as he won his bet with Gajeel. However, Gray didn't care. He wanted to hear who Natsu liked. Lisanna? Erza? Either way, Gray would make sure Natsu never heard the end of it.

"I like Lucy!" Natsu shouted quickly, to get it out of the way. All the guys in the room fell silent before bursting into laughter.

"That's one secret you got, flame brain! Ha! Guess it's not a secret anymore though!" Gray shouted cheerfully.

"Natsu likes the blondie! Natsu like the blondie!" Gajeel chanted in between laughs. Natsu had succeeded in blending in with his hair.

"Hey! What about the dare?!" Laxus shouted. Everyone quieted down. That is, except Gray.

"Hey Natsu! 10 extra points if you pretend the broom is Lucy!" he shouted. Chuckles flew around the room. Natsu was so pissed but embarrassed that he began to burst into flames. Laxus and Gajeel bet again if Natsu would do it or not.

"Grrrh… If I win, you all owe me a lot of money! So fine, I'll do it!" Natsu yelled. He walked over to Max, snatched the broom, and began to passionately kiss it. Laxus yelled at Gajeel and gave him a pile of money, and the rest of the guys laughed until they couldn't breathe.

The next day, Natsu and Lucy couldn't even look at each other.


	5. Day 5- Struggle

Lucy struggled to climb up the mountain. She just couldn't. The mountain was too steep and not jagged in the least. Lucy was at her limit, her fingers sore from gripping on the edge. The rocks stabbed her fingers, and her palms had gotten blisters from rubbing against the rock. Her stupid shoes were giving way- she bought them specifically for this case, but Lucy couldn't get a stable grip. She could feel the soles of the boots tearing away each time she attempted to stabilize herself. Natsu watched her from above, leaning a little over the edge. For the fire dragon slayer, zipping up the mountain was no problem. For Lucy… well, she'd gone on crazier missions but this was more challenging. She made it so far up the mountain, and refused to give up. Not like she could, otherwise she'd have to make her way down the mountain. Lucy looked up, trying to avoid the blinding sun in the background. Squinting, the could see Natsu's worried face.

"Hey, I can help you, y'know?" Natsu suggested, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. As for why Happy wasn't there to help out the 0.05 ton Lucy, he had simply gotten sick from a mushroom he ate. Natsu ate the mushroom on the mission as well, but he simply puked and that was it. Happy, however, lay in bed for a few days.

"There's too big of a gap between us! You'll have to stretch really far, and you might fall! Let me climb a little further. Please?" Lucy replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. In reality, she just didn't want to cause Natsu any trouble. _Why do I agree to reckless missions like these? Natsu always convinces me, but I always end up troubling him. Argh! I hate it!_ Lucy yelled in her head. Closing her eyes, she shook her head furiously. However, the constant movement wasn't any help and her blistered hands gave way. Lucy gave a small gasp before falling to her doom. The bottom was about 70 feet down, and Lucy's life flashed before her eyes.

Or so she thought. A warm hand clutched hers, so tight that it hurt Lucy's blisters a little. Astonished, Lucy looked up. Natsu was staring right her, fear straight in his eyes. She could barely tell, but she saw that Natsu hanging onto the mountain with only a foot and two fingers.

"You okay, Luce?! You sure gave me a scare! Here, I'll pull you up." Natsu shouted at Lucy, small tears in his eyes. His voice quivered. What was it with Natsu? He'd been acting strange around Lucy these days, and Lucy had no idea why. Then again, she was acting a little odd too. However, this moment of relief didn't last. As soon as Natsu began to pull Lucy up with his one hand, showing his stressed veins, he lost his balance.

"Gah! You're heavy!" Natsu yelped before falling to the ground. Lucy was, once again, falling to her doom. Except she had brought Natsu down with her. Lucy felt like crying. All the good times, the bad times, they had fun together but also struggled together. It was at that moment, the moment of feeling a time before death, that Lucy realized she loved Natsu. She loved him so much, with all her heart and soul. Lucy began sobbing. Natsu, still holding her hand tightly, looked at her with watery eyes.

"D-don't cry, Luce! When you do… Why, I wanna cry too! I hate seeing you like this… I hate seeing you like this because… because I love ya! I love ya so so so so much, Luce! Really! I know we probably don't have much time left, so I'm sayin' it now. So please… don't cry. Smile for me!" Natsu gushed out, all at once. When he finished his sentence, he began bawling so much that snot fell out of his nose. Lucy was shocked, yet still crying.

"I… I love you too, Natsu!" Lucy yelled out to Natsu, the wind blowing too fast for him to clearly hear. However, Natsu got the message. He got the message loud and clear. Using his last bit of strength, Natsu pulled Lucy close. Grabbing her cheek, Natsu pulled Lucy even closer until the space between their lips was no more. Tears still dripping from both of their eyes, they braced themselves for the landing. _Thank you, Natsu. Thank you, for staying with me, for all our struggles and this last struggle._ Not once did their lips or hands part. Suddenly, the two hit the ground with a cold, hard splat.

Note: Before anyone goes off ranting on how evil I am, there is a slight chance they could've survived. But that's up to you! Heehee!


End file.
